


Brothers

by thinkingaboutelephants



Series: Twins!verse [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Dreamhusbands, Kid Fic, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingaboutelephants/pseuds/thinkingaboutelephants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames isn't the only Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weird obsession with royal blood!Eames who hated his upbringing and has a strained relationship with his parents. So you get a little of that here, with the added bonus of brother!Eames (played by the beautiful Logan Marshall Green; I know LMG is a year older than T.Hard. But in this verse, Eames is a hand full of years older than Jack.) I had too much fun with this. :-) Thank yooou, mykmyk!!! <3

The doorbell rang, and Danny made it to the door before Arthur could even get up from the floor.

"Danny, wait. You have to see who it is first-"

"UNCLE JACK!"

The shout was full of surprise and excitement, and when Arthur made it to the foyer, Danny was in the arms of his favorite uncle, his only uncle, his own tiny arms squeezing the man around the neck.

"Jack," Arthur greeted, just as surprised as his son to see his brother-in-law standing in their doorway with a suitcase beside him.

"Arthur," Jack grinned, "How are you, darling?"

The man, whose face was strikingly similar to Eames with a smile that was a bit straighter and whiter, only got away with the teasing endearment because he was holding his nephew and Eames wasn't around. Since the first time they had met, on accident when Arthur and Eames had been working a job in Dublin, Jack had followed his older brother's example, using pet names to both annoy Arthur and get a rise out of Eames. It worked every time.

"Don't call me that," Arthur said, folding his arms across his chest as he eyed Jack's pressed trousers and undoubtedly expensive light blue button-up in appreciation. "What are you doing here?"

"I was one state over for work. I couldn't miss the opportunity to drop by before I fly back home," Jack explained, poking Danny in his side to make him giggle. "Which one are you again? Aren't you Liam?"

"No, Uncle Jack. I'm Danny!"

"That was my second guess, of course."

The two laughed together and Arthur couldn't help but smile. Settling down and raising their children in the U.S. had been an easy choice for them, but Arthur sometimes wondered if the boys were missing out by not being around half of their family. Eames didn't think so, but Arthur was glad that Jack made sure he had a relationship with his nephews. He constantly called to talk to them or see them on Skype, but they hadn't actually been together since the boy's fifth birthday several months before.

"I'm glad you're here," Danny said.

"Who's here?" Eames asked, coming from the kitchen with Liam just behind him.

"There he is!" Jack said upon seeing his brother. "And in a purple apron."

Eames ignored the jab and went in to hug the younger man who had a couple inches on him, hoping that his apron would ruin Jack's pretentious, posh clothes.

"You didn't even call," Eames said, punching him softly on the shoulder.

"Surprise," Jack grinned and put Danny down just so he could grab Liam.

"Is your daddy cooking dinner?" he asked the quiet little boy in disbelief. "Are you making sure he doesn't poison you all?"

Liam shook his head, curls bouncing from side to side. "Daddy makes good dinner, Uncle Jack. He makes good lunch and breakfast and good snacks too."

"That's nice to know," Jack told him. "Whatcha makin' then? I am starved."

 

Jack joined them for dinner and revealed that he could stay the night but would have to leave early the next morning to catch his flight back to London.

"Why can't you stay longer?" Danny asked, his bottom lip forming a pout on his tiny face.

"You just got here," Liam mirrored his devastated expression.

"Oh my," Jack said, taken aback. "How do you say no to faces like that, dads?"

"With practice," Arthur answered seriously and then went back to his chicken parmesan.

"I would if I could, loves," Jack said, his accent the same as Eames'. "Uncle Jack is just really busy with work."

"How is the life of a British diplomat?"

Jack regarded Eames and said, "I love it. I really do. I'm only thirty, one of the youngest people to hold my position, and it's never a dull moment. It's hard work obviously, but it gives me great fulfillment."

"Well if that wasn't a text book answer," Eames smirked, “And without a doubt, a load of utter shi- bullocks. Sorry, love.”

Jack laughed at the glare Arthur sent his brother’s way and the scandalized grins his nephews had on their faces.

"Honestly? It's just nice having Dad off my back."

Eames nodded, understanding that completely. "I'm proud of you, Jack. You know that."

Jack smiled and looked down at his nephew when Danny asked in pure wonder what a diplomat was. He explained in terms the little guy could understand and then went back to his dinner.

"How are they?" Eames asked after a while. "Mum and dad?"

"Dad's the same as ever. Mum misses you terribly and says that keeping her grandchildren away from her is an absolute sin."

"Don't start."

"Not to sound selfish, but I've had to deal with her combined wrath and disappointment of the both of us being away from home so much for years. Now with the absence of the twins on top of that, she’s becoming nearly insufferable," Jack leaned back in his seat. "She has a point though, Aaron. When's the last time you lot flew over to London?"

Eames wanted to tell him to drop it, but Liam spoke up quietly. "Who is Aaron?"

Eames sighed and silently cursed his brother. 

“That's me,” he was forced to reveal.

Danny looked at him with wide eyes. “But Papa calls you Eames."

"How come Uncle Jack says Aaron?" Liam continued. "That's just like my middle name."

"That's right," Arthur explained. "Daddy and I gave you his name, and we gave Uncle Jack's name to you, Danny."

"Your name is really Jackson?"

Jack nodded, smiling at his awed nephew.

"I simply prefer being called Eames," Eames said, answering their original question.

Liam thought for a few moments, like his little brain was putting a puzzle together inside his head, and then he spoke, "That is so strange, Daddy. Me and Danny don't go by Dahl. Then everyone would be really confused, because we look alike and we'd be called the same exact thing."

Eames chuckled and reached over to pat his son on the head.

"It's a good thing we chose to give you Papa's last name and not mine then, yah? There would be three of us with the same name, and no one could tell us apart."

The boys' infectious laughter filled the room.

"Mother is still upset over that, you know?" Jack said to Eames once they settled down. "Two viable opportunities to carry on our family name, two good looking and brilliant boys, and good ole Arthur convinced my spineless brother to name them Dahls."

Eames spoke before Arthur could. "There was no convincing. I didn't want my sons attached to that name. I didn't want them to have the life that we did. I got as far away from that as I could, and I was not condemning my children to the same hell."

Jack was quiet for some time and then said, "It wasn't that bad."

"Did you really come here to have this conversation again?" Eames said, his voice low and clipped, a warning.

"No. No, I really just came to see my nephews. And you two," Jack said with sincerity. "Mum may be trying to guilt trip you into coming home and popping out a couple more kiddies, but I genuinely just want to spend time with my family."

What angry irritation that had built inside Eames against his will weakened with Jack's admission. "We want you here too, Jack. And Mum can visit anytime she wants. She knows that."

"I don't think she does, Eames."

Jack and Eames shared a look then. Eames showing that he understood but that he was done with the conversation for now, and Jack gave in as usual. The tension that had built in the room dissipated as one of the twins spoke.

"Do you want to help me finish my Lego castle, Uncle Jack?"

The young man eyed his brother one final time and then turned to his nephew, an honest smile suddenly on his face.

"I'd love to, Liam."

"I'm Danny!" the little boy giggled and then looked to Arthur and Eames. "Can I go play?"

Normally, the twins would stay and help their parents wash and put away the dishes. But with Danny's request, this surprise but special visit called for an exception.

"Go on," Eames instructed with a smile. "Papa and I will take care of this."

Jack got up from his seat, leaving his empty plate on the table, and allowed Danny to pull him to the living room where he and Arthur had left their building materials earlier.

"You go too, Lee-man," Eames spoke to their older son.

"Go spend time with your uncle," Arthur told him for extra persuasion.

The little boy did as they said, stopping long enough to give them both a kiss before he followed after his brother and uncle.

Arthur and Eames began to put the dishes away as soon as they were left alone. Eames volunteered to do the washing and Arthur dried. They worked quietly together before Arthur broke the silence.

"Are you okay?"

Eames didn't react. He was completely zeroed in on the plate he had washed three times over in his daze.

"Eames."

Still nothing.

"Aaron."

That got his attention. He snapped out of whatever spell he was caught in and turned towards his husband, not quite meeting his eye.

"What?" he said quietly.

"I asked if you were okay," Arthur told him. "Clearly, you're not."

"I'm fine," Eames promised.

Arthur looked at him with doubt.

"Don't give me that look."

Arthur realized then that this was one of those situations where Eames would talk if and when he was ready. They finished doing the dishes quietly, and when Arthur dried his hands, he draped himself over Eames' back before the man could get away. He linked his arms over Eames' stomach and held on tight.

"Darling, I'm okay."

Eames leaned back into Arthur, pushing them even closer together.

"It's okay if you're not," Arthur told him and then pressed a kiss into the side of his neck. "I know that every time he visits, Jack brings back memories you'd rather forget."

Eames remained quiet, not denying that it was true.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my brother."

Arthur kissed him again. "I know you do."

"I'm glad our children know their uncle. They love him. I want that for my mum as well...and my dad. But it's just..." Eames' word fell off.

"It's difficult for you," Arthur supplied.

Eames nodded and then turned in his arms, locking them in a warm embrace. They stood there for some time, listening to the soft sounds of their sons playing in the next room. Then Eames spoke, his voice buried in Arthur's shoulder.

"Does that make me an awful father?"

Arthur huffed a laugh. "You're an amazing father, Eames, and you don't need me to tell you that."

Eames nodded again and let Arthur's words as well as his hands comfort him as they ran up and down his back.

After Arthur felt some of the tension leave his husband's body, he released him with a final kiss on the mouth.

"Come on," he said gently. "Let's go make sure our sons haven't convinced Jack to stow them away back to London."

Eames' mouth dropped open.

"I'm just kidding," Arthur laughed and patted the side of his face. "He would never. He knows what we're capable of."

Eames frowned for a second and then playfully swatted Arthur on the hip.

"That was not funny. And don't call me Aaron."

Arthur grinned, ignoring him, and then they both went to the living room to join their family

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know Eames' first name and Arthur's last name are always something our fandom likes to play with. I absolutely love it! I went with a slightly less than common British name which I haven't seen before that I thought went well with Eames. I just dropped that in there to add to the pool of Charles, Williams, James, and Roberts. And then Arthur and the boys had to have a last name, so Dahl was a play on Darling (Thanks to my BFF for that!). Haha! Thank you for reading!


End file.
